All in the life
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: "Every girl has an obsession. Mine just happens to be people." Nichole rolls her eyes.  They're not perfect, but they don't really care. They just want to live a normal, teenage girl life. But that's fairly hard to do when your a vampire and a werewolf.


"..." I look around this weird new place unsurely. "Mom... This place is weird."

"OH honey, it's a wonderful place! You just got here..." My mom replies.

"It dosen't look so wonderful." I grumble. "It looks like any other village. I liked our other village better."

"Ebony. You know we had to leave there."

"Nichole didn't have to leave."

"She did. it's just... it's complicated honey!"

"What's so complicated about it! Everyone accepted each other there, and now we leave to some place we barely even know!" I snap. "What do you know about this place, eh? It could be infested with hunters for all we know!"

She shoots me a cold glare which shuts me right up.

We enter a large house with a 5 bedroom, 2 stories, 3 bathrooms, a big living room, a good-sized kitchen, and a dining room with a fireplace.

"Wow... big." I comment.

Mom shrugs and heads to the kitchen to start cooking dinner, "They should be here soon..."

"So mom." I sit at the kitchen table. "Will we be attending school?"

"Ah yes, there's just something I need to tell you about these schools..."

"Which is?"

"They're ninja academy's. You and your sister will learn to be great Kunoichi's and learn to proetct yourself."

"We can protect ourselves just fine!"

"_Without _using _that __side_ of you." Mom hisses.

"Ok, OK!" I hold my hands up defensively. "We'll go... but don't expect me to control Nichole's... urges."

"Don't worry, I'll have a talk with her."

"Not THOSE urges, the other ones... The "O" word."

"Ah yes... We'll see about that."

I lay my head down and listen to my mom cook.

The phone rings annoyingly loud.

"Hello?" She answers. "...What... You did WHAT! How do you lose a child? Uh-huh, you sure you didn't stop by a bar? ...I told you we bought a collar and leash for the wrong child."

"Hey!" I protest.

She shushes me and continues her scolding on the phone.

**Nichole's P.O.V**

I sit on a roof and let the cool air hit my skin.

It felt great!

"This place is great, I wonder if..."

As if reading my mind, a single guy walks down the street.

He wore extremly boring clothes and his hair was in a big pony tail and he had a scar across his nose.

_He's on my list..._

A different guy comes past with grey hair.

_Yuck. Definantly NOT on my list._

Then, A guy with dark blue hair that was spiked in the back came sauntering down the road.

_Oh yesss... he's defiantly on my list!_

But then, my dad had to ruin the fun.

"Nichole Blacke!" He shouts. "Get down here!"

"Yeah yeah." I jump off and land next to him before he could say anything else.

"Let's go, your mothers pissed."

"At who?"

...

* * *

"HEEEY! I'M HOME!" I shout. "AND I NEED DINNER!"

**_SMACK!_**

****"Oww..." I rub my cheek where Ruby slapped me.

"Quit demanding stuff." She huffs, handing me a cup full of blood and a plate of food.

You heard me right! I said blood!

The thing is, my mom's a vampire and my dad's a werewolf!

Though, the thing I don't udnerstand is how they cam e to like each other anyways...

Aren't vampires and werewolfs, like, enemies?

Weirdos...

So, Ruby is a half-werewolf, and I'm a half-vampire!

It's sooo cool, and we hardly ever fight in this mixed up family.

Though we are tempermental during holidays and birthdays.

No idea why.

"From the looks on your face, you added people to your hit list." Ruby chuckles. "Your so insane."

"I'm not insane! It's in my nature!"

"Your also stalker."

"SHUT UP!" I plop down on the couch, flip on the TV, and dig in.

Ruby laughs at this and gets her food too.

Ruby had dark brown hair cut short and spiky, dark green eyes, and wears jeans a lot. She wears a shirt to, but that's not important!

I have black hair with added red streaks that went to my middle back, red eyes when I'm full, onyx eyes when I'm hungry, green eyes when I'm in the middle. I wear shredded skirts wih jeans underneath, along with a tank top but still not important.

Why we moved to Konoha is forever a mystery...

OH! And before I forget, I'm 15 and Ruby's 17!

I'm 'spose to look up to her or something.

* * *

I lay down in my bed, "Night, Ruby..."

"Back to you."


End file.
